<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bless My Soul by Kori_Hime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757981">Bless My Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime'>Kori_Hime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki planejava roubar um artefato poderoso para se livrar do castigo dado pelo seu pai Odin, com a ajuda inconsciente do Homem Aranha. Só não sabia que o poder em suas mãos faria ele trocar de corpo com o jovem Peter Paker.<br/>Talvez tudo piore com a visita noturna de Thor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My body’s shaking like a willow tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki sabia que algo muito errado aconteceria assim que o artefato egípcio de seis mil anos explodiu, e de seu interior raios de cor laranja foram lançados contra seu corpo e o de Peter Parker. Os corpos foram lançados metros de distância e por alguns minutos eles permaneceram deitados até que Loki ouviu sua voz chamando-o desesperadamente.</p><p>Seu corpo estava dolorido, embora já estivesse na Terra há meses o bastante sem seus poderes para saber como era miserável a vida de um ser humano mortal.</p><p>— Senhor Loki, acorda. Sério, precisa acordar, a minha perna tá ferida.</p><p>O mais estranho era ainda ouvir sua própria voz vindo de fora, como isso era possível?</p><p>Loki abriu os olhos devagar e forçou mexer o corpo, só conseguiu sentir mais dor.</p><p>— Pare de matracar, garoto. — Ele falou, mas não parecia certo. Tossiu, repetindo a frase novamente. Depois sua visão focou no homem ao seu lado, aquele não era Peter Parker.</p><p>— Senhor Loki, o que aconteceu? — Peter perguntou, mas ele usava sua voz, seu corpo, sua aparência. Peter era Loki!</p><p>— O que... — Confuso, Loki olhou para as próprias mãos e depois passou-as pelo peitoral. Usava um moletom e vestia calças jeans. — Não é possível.</p><p>— Eu não sei o que aconteceu. — Peter começou a entrar em pânico, enquanto Loki analisava o ferimento em sua perna, uma lança havia fincado em sua coxa. Doía, é claro, mas estava perplexo demais naquele momento para emitir qualquer grunhido de dor.</p><p>— Pare de falar, não consigo ouvir meus pensamentos. — Loki esbravejou com a voz de um jovem recém-saído da puberdade. Era terrível passar por aquilo novamente, Odin não poderia ser assim tão cruel com ele.</p><p>— Eu acho que estou ouvindo seus pensamentos agora. — Peter levou as mãos até a cabeça, alisando depois os cabelos negros.</p><p> — Não diga bobagens, isso não é possível. — Com o pouco de paciência que lhe restava, ele ordenou que Peter conseguisse algo para amarrar na coxa e puxar a lança depois.</p><p>— Tem certeza? Não é melhor chamar uma ambulância? — O jovem rasgou um pedaço de tecido da camisa que vestia em seu corpo (agora usado por Loki), deixando-o com uma aparência deplorável de barriga de fora.</p><p>— Se tiver uma ideia melhor, me diga, pois estamos em um museu sem a autorização de ninguém. — O olhar atravessado de Loki fez Peter se atrapalhar na hora de amarrar o tecido. — Deixa, eu amarro.</p><p>Ele amarrou com muita força e depois colocou a manga do moletom na boca, ordenando que a lança fosse retirada.</p><p>Peter contou até três e puxou.</p><p>Ser um humano era o pior dos castigos para Loki, e ele poderia provar isso com aquela maldita dor.</p><p> </p><p>Tudo começou seis meses atrás quando Loki foi banido para a Terra após uma rebelião que ele jurava não ter começado. Ora essa, pediram seus conselhos e ele os deu, agora se tentavam subir ao trono matando Odin e Thor, isso já não era sua culpa. E para aprender algo de valor, ou coisas do tipo (já que o deus da trapaça não prestava muita atenção no discurso de Odin), ele foi mandado diretamente para Nova Iorque, mais precisamente para um bairro onde um jovem Homem Aranha fazia a vigilância.</p><p>Na primeira vez que se encontraram, Peter o impediu de manter algumas pessoas presas dentro de um elevador. Bobagem.</p><p>Na segunda, Peter o impediu de colidir com o táxi que trabalhava, direto em um ônibus escolar. Francamente, os veículos terrestres eram primitivos. E Loki precisava de dinheiro para sobreviver naquele mundo de caos.</p><p>Já na terceira, Loki parou de contar. O Aranha estava por todos os lados, ele o admirava de uma forma totalmente estranha. Não era o vilão? O que aquele garoto estava pensando? E com isso vieram as visitas de membros dos Vingadores. Não haviam ainda superado a invasão de Nova Iorque, mas o toleravam por ele ter lutado contra Thanos.</p><p>Mas o pico máximo de sua miséria aconteceu quando os Vingadores decidiram que Peter Parker seria uma espécie de sentinela e estaria de olho nele durante toda a sua estadia na Terra. Tempo esse que ainda era uma incógnita.</p><p>No começo, Loki achou que era humilhação demais ter um jovem com um uniforme vermelho berrante na sua cola. E se estivesse com seus poderes naquele momento, seria com certeza uma ameaça maior para a humanidade. Mas aos poucos foi compreendendo que Peter poderia ser, na verdade, um aliado para ele na Terra. E a sede de conhecimento e curiosidade do garoto era imensa. Sorte dele que Loki era uma fonte inesgotável de informações e boas ideias.</p><p>Eles começaram a andar juntos por vários lugares, Peter ouvia com atenção todas as informações, histórias e lendas que eram contadas por Loki. Por outro lado, o garoto o ensinou a comprar músicas no itunes, fez uma conta no Netflix e com isso conseguiu assistir alguns programas que fizeram Loki ter certeza de que a humanidade estava clamando desesperadamente por socorro. Era tanto drama, comédia e histórias desvairadas que eles buscavam em cada frame um motivo para viver. Só que já estava viciado em Brooklyn 99 e tentava entender o que eram aqueles filmes de super-heróis que sequer possuíam sua autorização para utilizarem seu nome e estilo. Não era qualquer um que vestia bem um elmo dourado, mas até que gostava da aparência do ator britânico.</p><p>Já que era assim, ele poderia dar um motivo para o povo da Terra viver.</p><p>No dia oito de fevereiro seria inaugurada uma exposição no Museu de Arte Histórica em Nova Iorque. A coleção vinha direto do Egito e contava com alguns dos itens mais caros e preciosos da humanidade. A urna sagrada de Osíris, onde continha o coração de Nuha. A lenda dizia que, quem possuísse o coração, obteria um poder inimaginável em suas mãos.</p><p>Alegando ter ingresso vip, Loki levou Peter para a sala onde a urna estava em exposição. O local possuía segurança digna dos filmes que ele assistiu no Netflix, mas fáceis de serem burlados com a ajuda de um jovem amigo hacker e facilmente influenciável de um super-herói adolescente. Os jovens eram manipuláveis com um pouco de atenção e histórias fantásticas e Loki não poderia estar mais do que satisfeito pela ótima ideia do Stark em deixar Peter ao lado dele.</p><p>Mas tudo começou a desandar quando Peter compreendeu que não havia ingresso vip e o plano de Loki era de roubar a urna. Tiveram uma luta desnecessária, até que Peter conseguiu segurar a urna, Loki também estava com as mãos no artefato e foi ali que houve a explosão.</p><p>O alarme estava acionado, mas os dois ainda tinham alguns minutos, já que o sistema travava as portas de saída daquela área. A única forma de deixar o lugar era por cima, uma claraboia há quase cinco metros de altura. Mas naquelas condições seria quase impossível de conseguir.</p><p>Loki não estava em seu corpo, não possuía poderes e não sabia como soltar a teia aranha.</p><p>— É fácil, você projeta a mão desse jeito e ela vai na direção que você mirar. — Peter explicava fazendo movimentos com os braços e o corpo. Olhando daquele ângulo, Loki tinha certeza de que ele estava fazendo um papel ridículo, seu corpo não combinava com os movimentos que Peter realizava.</p><p>E o pior, o terno que havia comprado para aquela exposição estava destruído, era lastimável ter que viver na Terra e ainda trabalhar para obter seus próprios pertences sem ter nenhum tipo de Vila para destruir inimigos e saquear, como costumava fazer com Thor nos anos de juventude deles em Asgard.</p><p>Ele girou os olhos e, sem muito tempo para a fuga, precisou imitar os movimentos do rapaz que a cada momento denegria sua imagem agitando tanto o corpo de forma desnecessária. Foi difícil, e ridículo no começo, mas quando ouviram o barulho da equipe do museu destravando as portas de segurança, ele ficou mais concentrado e lançou uma teia de aranha direto na claraboia do teto.</p><p>— Isso, senhor Loki! — Peter comemorou, dando um soco no ar e o segurando no colo para conseguirem sair de lá.</p><p>Foi uma escapada triunfante, diria Loki se não estivesse com um buraco de lança na sua coxa. Precisava de um lugar para fazer o curativo e o apartamento de Peter estava fora de cogitação. Loki conheceu a tia May, humana curiosa como o sobrinho, não poderia saber o que eles estavam metidos naquele momento e era capaz dela ligar para Tony Stark e levá-lo até um pronto socorro.</p><p>Dessa forma, eles chegaram até um prédio de doze andares, não era luxuoso e nem o tipo de lugar que os tais ditos hipster se interessariam em comprar e reformar, dando ao bairro um ar bucólico e extremamente caro de se viver. Loki não fazia esse tipo, ele preferiria morar em uma cobertura no topo da cidade, é claro, mas com os oitenta dólares semanais que conseguia vendendo livros e artigos de papelaria em uma loja, dava apenas para pagar o aluguel naquele quarteirão. E poderia se gabar um tantinho por aquele ser o melhor da região.</p><p>Sério, era ali ou o prédio em que possuía faixas amarelas da polícia.</p><p>Subiram as escadas, já que o elevador estava em manutenção desde a construção do prédio, pelo visto. Ao chegarem em seu apartamento, Loki foi direto para o banheiro, onde sentou na tampa fechada do vaso e tirou os tênis e as meias. Peter estava lá fazendo milhares de perguntas sobre o que eles precisavam fazer, sobre ambulância e sobre Tony Stark.</p><p>— Não se atreva a ligar para aquele playboy metido. — Disse, ainda não acostumado com a voz juvenil. — Me ajude a tirar essa coisa que você usa nas pernas.</p><p>— Minhas calças? — Peter abaixou-se e puxou as calças tentando ser delicado para não machucar ainda mais o corpo. — Será que vai ficar cicatriz? Está doendo muito?</p><p>— Pode apostar que a minha cabeça dói mais do que isso, agora procure a caixa de primeiros socorros na gaveta do armário. — Loki tinha as mãos sujas de sangue por ter tirado o tecido. Estava se sentindo ridículo com a camiseta rasgada e curta mostrando a barriga, ao menos ela era bem definida com músculos.</p><p>Nada mal, pensou.</p><p>Peter tirou o paletó, fazendo Loki lamentar o dano causado ao tecido italiano largado no chão, mas precisava fechar aquele corte. Limpou a ferida e costurou em seguida.</p><p>— Não sabia que era tão bom nisso. — Peter comentou, guardando a caixa de volta na gaveta.</p><p>— Eu já fiz muitos curativos desde que cheguei na Terra. — Loki ficou em pé, alegando que estava bem. — Precisamos pesquisar uma forma de voltar aos nossos corpos.</p><p>— Sim, eu posso procurar na internet.</p><p>— Não vamos achar isso na internet. — Loki balançou a cabeça, precisava de um banho. Expulsou Peter para fora do banheiro e terminou de tirar as roupas. Deixou a banheira encher de água, enquanto se olhava no espelho.</p><p>Peter havia mencionado que estava com dezoito anos, era um marco para a vida na Terra, mas nada demais para alguém como Loki que vivera tantos anos. Ele analisou a figura juvenil no espelho, os cabelos castanhos penteados para o lado, agora bagunçados pela explosão, possuía uma quantidade de poeira. Peter tinha ombros largos, mas nada muito exagerado. Loki lembrou-se que naquela idade, em Asgard, ele era apenas um jovem magro, enquanto Thor se desenvolvia feito um touro. E isso não só o irritava profundamente, como também trazia recordações de quando Thor o procurava pela noite, após todos estarem dormindo e Loki podia ver mais de perto as mudanças no corpo do outro. Não só ver, como tocar também.</p><p>Um sorriso fino delineou os lábios jovens e Loki olhou para baixo. Ótimo, era maravilhoso como um corpo jovem se animava com tão pouco.</p><p>Ele entrou dentro da banheira, aproveitando a água quente acolher seu corpo machucado, e pequeno, francamente... ele era baixo e cabia na banheira, diferente de seu verdadeiro corpo. Peter possuía uma rápida recuperação, mas alguma coisa acontecia para não estar dando certo com a alma dele ali dentro. Loki ainda não sabia se era sua alma ou apenas um reflexo da consciência que havia mudando de corpo , precisava descansar e colocar os pensamentos em ordem para saber qual seria o próximo passo.</p><p>No entanto, era complicado pensar com aquela ereção entre as pernas. Já não bastava o problema que estava vivendo, ainda tinha que lidar com a problemática moral sobre satisfazer-se estando no corpo de outra pessoa. Se era errado ou não, Loki estava sozinho no banheiro, ninguém saberia. Sua mão acariciou o pênis, aproveitando a sensação inicial, ele só não contava com a necessidade de masturbar-se com mais velocidade. Com isso, gozou rapidamente, antes mesmo de formar toda uma fantasia em sua cabeça, como costumava fazer a noite em sua cama.</p><p>— Jovens... — Ele mergulhou na água e depois de satisfeito, saiu do banheiro enrolado numa toalha.</p><p>Peter estava sentado no sofá com o laptop que Loki havia adquirido em segunda mão em um site de vendas.</p><p>— Achei o que pode nos ajudar. — Ele disse, animado.</p><p>— Como é? — Perguntou surpreso.</p><p>— Eu achei. — Peter apontou para a tela do computador. Loki aproximou-se curioso e viu uma placa dourada com hieróglifos nela. — Está no museu de história do Cairo, diz que é uma placa de feitiços usada para curar os Faraós de maldições. Pode ser que ajude.</p><p>— Sim, isso deve ser útil. — Loki estava boquiaberto, nada mais na internet parecia surpreendê-lo, até aquele momento em que ele podia realmente conquistar o mundo com simples artefatos poderosos que os humanos deixavam em museus como se fossem velharias. — Amanhã de manhã vamos até o Egito.</p><p>Peter encheu os ouvidos dele com mais perguntas e assuntos que não eram do seu interesse, por isso Loki ordenou que ele fosse tomar um banho e depois dormisse no quarto dele.</p><p>— Mas você está ferido, pode dormir em sua cama.</p><p>— Prefiro que você fique no quarto, eu vou abrir o sofá cama e durmo na sala. — Disse, sem saber na verdade porque estava sendo gentil com o garoto. — É melhor que meu corpo original descanse na minha cama que é mais confortável. — Comentou, como se aquilo respondesse a gentileza.</p><p>Peter concordou e depois do banho, desejou boa noite para Loki, um pouco sem graça pelo ocorrido e entrando no quarto.</p><p>O sofá cama era desconfortável, é verdade, mas ele podia ignorar um pouco a dor nas costas e na perna, sabendo que as coisas se resolveriam antes que mais alguém descobrisse o que aconteceu. Não seria nada divertido caso o Capitão América também ficasse no seu pé.</p><p>Cansado pela triste aventura daquela noite, Loki acabou dormindo sem nem terminar de ver o episódio de Outlander. Mas algumas horas depois acordou com um grito vindo do quarto, alguém estava discutindo com ele.</p><p>Não! Não era com ele, era com Peter dentro do corpo dele.</p><p>E foi aí que Loki lembrou-se de que naquela noite ele estava esperando a visita de Thor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When you need a hand  I’ll give you something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter se sentia culpado e não conseguiu dormir.</p><p>Olhou para a tela do celular, seu amigo Ned havia enviado informações sobre as passagens de avião que reservou para eles embarcarem para Londres na manhã seguinte, e logo em seguida partiam para o Cairo. A parte boa de ter um cartão corporativo com o nome das Indústrias Stark, era conseguir o impossível, como viajar até o Cairo sem ter reservado poltronas meses antes.</p><p>Assim que deitou novamente na cama, Peter levou as mãos para trás da cabeça, sentindo os cabelos macios de Loki com a ponta dos dedos. Aquela era a situação mais constrangedora que havia passado desde o baile de formatura, quando dançou com Michelle e pisou nos pés dela várias vezes, causando uma inflamação na articulação.</p><p>Constrangedor também era estar no corpo de um Deus Asgardiano e não saber como se comportar. Aliás, Peter não sabia como iria contar toda aquela história para Tony Stark, e estava evitando pensar nisso. Era embaraçoso demais ter que dizer que foi ludibriado pelo deus da trapaça. Se bem que, se esse era seu codinome, então nada mais natural de ter sido levado em uma trapaça criada por ele.</p><p>Sua mente fervilhava com ideias, mas também não era apenas do que os Vingadores poderiam fazer com ele, caso soubessem que quase ajudou Loki a roubar um artefato Egípcio de extremo valor. A mente de Peter também estava confusa quanto a estar no corpo de Loki e ele não sabia exatamente onde colocar as mãos.</p><p>Tomar banho foi uma tarefa árdua. Ele fechou os olhos rapidamente na hora de passar o sabão pelo corpo, ignorando o fato de que estava sozinho e ninguém poderia vê-lo dentro do banheiro. Mal conseguiu passar a toalha na região mais íntima, e quando vestiu uma roupa mais confortável, conseguiu relaxar. Loki possuía um estranho gosto por pijamas de seda verde escuro.</p><p>Loki era uma lenda em Nova Iorque, é claro que as pessoas ainda o odiavam pela tentativa de invasão, mas isso já fazia o que? Quatro anos?</p><p>Só que Peter conheceu um lado mais humano do deus, se é que poderia ser chamado assim. Loki dominou as pedras de Thanos e o derrotou, recebendo a ajuda de todos que estavam disponíveis para lutar. Ele poderia ter morrido, poderia ter ido embora para outra galáxia ou viajado em algum tipo de buraco de minhoca, mas Loki estava lá ao lado deles, lutando pela sobrevivência da humanidade na Terra.</p><p>O deus da trapaça poderia dizer mil vezes que odiava os humanos, poderia fazer milhares de piada ofendendo a todos, mas Peter tinha um palpite de que aquilo era mais uma forma de se proteger do que de fato a real índole do deus.</p><p>Loki possuía um corpo normal, e isso o deixou surpreso. Talvez as expectativas eram altas, vindo de uma das pessoas mais poderosas do universo. Contudo, ele estava sem os poderes. E era por isso que buscava com tanta ganância aquele artefato.</p><p>Estar com Loki nos últimos meses mudou a vida de Peter, um pouco diferente de quando Tony Stark e os Vingadores o acolheu como membro.</p><p>Loki possuía uma visão diferente das coisas, muitas vezes sombria. As vezes inocente, outras apenas sarcástica. Ele não sabia usar o computador, e Peter o ajudou. Não possuía um emprego, e a tia May ajudou a achar na loja de departamentos em que trabalhou. Loki não era bem vindo em muitos lugares e Peter as vezes o encontrava no topo do prédio bebendo café, observando o por do sol.</p><p>Loki dizia que em Asgard tudo reluzia como ouro, e naquele horário, quando o sol se punha no horizonte, podia ouvir um som melodioso de harpas e nereidas cantando. Peter não sabia se isso era verdade, já que Asgard já era, mas o olhar de Loki possuía um brilho sempre triste quando falava em sua terra natal. E nada era mais complicado do que perder o chão que nos sustenta.</p><p>Então Peter chegou a conclusão de que Loki sentia-se solitário na Terra, e não permitiria que ele se sentisse mais assim. Entretanto, ser usado como alavanca para um crime extrapolava todos os laços de amizade. Mas tentou relevar quando viu a situação ao qual se encontravam.</p><p>Estavam agora no corpo um do outro, e deitado naquela cama de casal com colchão de molas, usando um corpo de um metro e oitenta e oito, fez Peter pensar que poderia ter sido pior. Não era nada mal, pensando bem, possuía os ombros largos o bastante para preencher de forma elegante os ternos dentro do guarda roupa.</p><p>E a ideia que passou pela sua cabeça fez Peter se levantar para verificar. Eram três apenas, um preto, um cinza e um cinza um pouco mais escuro, possuíam um tecido macio ao toque e um cheiro agradável. Lembrou-se que tia May sempre colocava produtos para manter as roupas cheirando bem.</p><p>Peter não resistiu e vestiu o terno preto por cima do pijama, olhou-se no espelho e começou a imitar Loki.</p><p>— O que está olhando, humano insolente? — Ele virou-se de costas e depois voltou para o espelho. — Eu sou Loki Laufeyson, ajoelhe-se perante o Deus de Asgard.</p><p>Peter ouviu um barulho vindo da sala e decidiu abaixar o tom de voz, guardando o paletó no armário. Ele se enfiou embaixo da coberta e suspirou, precisava descansar para viajar pela manhã, e também precisava de uma boa história para contar a sua tia, já que deveria se ausentar alguns dias. Talvez uma viagem como estagiário das Industrias Stark, isso com certeza resolveria.</p><p>Assim que os pensamentos foram se aquietando, Peter finalmente dormiu. Ele chegou a sonhar com Asgard. Não sabia que era mesmo o lugar que Loki tanto falava, mas era um ambiente quente, com pessoas felizes e prédios ornamentados com ouro e muita cantoria.</p><p>No sonho, viu Thor aproximar-se dele com um sorriso animado, a capa vermelha esvoaçava e uma luz muito brilhosa parecia ofuscar sua visão. Thor o abraçou apertado, podia jurar que sentia o cheiro de sol dos cabelos loiros. A sensação ficou estranha rapidamente, quando o Deus do Trovão passou os lábios sobre os seus e depois lambeu o seu pescoço, mordiscando a orelha. Peter estremeceu na cama, acordando do sonho. Mas parecia tão real que poderia jurar que havia uma mão acariciando suas pernas por cima da seda.</p><p>E não deu outra quando ele girou o corpo na cama e encontrou um par de olhos azuis sob a luz do abajur. O sorriso era o mesmo do sonho, só que mais malicioso, assim como as mãos que seguravam sua cintura e a boca que aprofundava um beijo de língua.</p><p>O que estava acontecendo?</p><p>Peter se debateu e gritou, levantando-se da cama imediatamente. Viu o sorriso de Thor aumentar, quando exigiu que ele se afastasse. Achava que era uma brincadeira?</p><p>— Está bravo comigo? — Thor caminhou lentamente pelo quarto na direção de Peter.</p><p>— Não se aproxime de mim. — Ele exigiu, pegando o travesseiro como única arma que tinha ao seu alcance. — Eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou.</p><p>— Eu sei, eu sei. — Thor levou a mão na cintura e depois balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Já falei com nosso pai, eu vou conseguir fazê-lo mudar de ideia e você retornará para casa, irmão.</p><p>— Irmão não beija o outro desse... desse... — Ele apontou para a cama. — Nem abraça daquele... daquele...</p><p>— Jeito? — Thor completou, rindo da situação.</p><p>— É.</p><p>— Acho que viver na Terra deixou você mais puritano. O que anda fazendo em suas horas vagas? Visitado algum templo sagrado e pedindo perdão pelas noites que passamos juntos? — Thor chegou perto demais, fazendo Peter correr para a outra direção.</p><p>A conversa foi interrompida após a porta se abrir. Peter viu seu corpo entrar como um furacão ali dentro, mas um furacão com a perna mancando. Mesmo assim, o olhar de Loki era severo.</p><p>— Peter, vai pra sala. — Loki ordenou, sua voz parecia mais grave e acentuada quando Loki a usava. O jovem não pensou duas vezes e saiu do quarto, levando o travesseiro que apertava com força.</p><p> </p><p>Loki teve dificuldade de sair do sofá cama porque sentiu câimbra na perna, era uma dor insuportável, somada com o ferimento na coxa. Mas ficou de pé e saltitou até o quarto quando encontrou Peter e Thor discutindo. O rosto pálido de seu corpo era mais do que óbvio de que Peter estava passando por algum momento embaraçoso.</p><p>Assim que ele deixou o quarto, Loki sentou na cama e mandou Thor sentar na poltrona.</p><p>— Peter? O que está acontecendo, você está ferido? — Thor aproximou-se e o tocou no ombro.</p><p>— Não, não me toque. — Loki falou, balançando a mão.</p><p>— Eu não vou te fazer mal, Peter. — A voz de Thor para ajudar alguém era sempre gentil, invejou aquele trato, já que com ele as coisas eram bem diferentes.</p><p>— Eu não sou o Peter. — Desabafou, cansado.</p><p>Thor afastou-se alguns passos e de repente o olhar gentil transformou-se.</p><p>Típico.</p><p>Ele contou toda a história, omitindo é claro o roubo do artefato. Não era muito difícil dobrar Thor em uma conversa, ainda mais quando Peter estava no outro cômodo do apartamento para confirmar tudo. Loki esperava, é claro, que o garoto colaborasse em esconder alguns fatos para não causar mais problemas.</p><p>E quando Loki terminou de falar, Thor andou de um lado para o outro como fazia quando quebrava o vaso favorito da mãe deles, e precisava de ajuda para colar as peças.</p><p>— Ele deve estar achando que eu sou um tipo de fornicador despudorado. — Thor levou a mão a boca e depois andou até a porta. — Precisamos falar com ele.</p><p>— Não acho que é a melhor saída. Amanhã ele já vai ter esquecido desse mal entendido.</p><p>— Você não compreende, eu entrei pela janela e deitei na sua cama.</p><p>— Oh! Você fez isso? — Ele sorriu, mas depois fechou a cara. — Você abusou do garoto?</p><p>— Não do garoto, mas de você. — Thor apontou na direção de Loki, mas estava aparentemente confuso já que ele apontava para o corpo de Peter.</p><p>— Eu vou falar com ele, vai ficar tudo bem. — Loki se levantou e virou-se antes de sair do quarto. — Me espera aqui e vê se não tira as calças para a primeira pessoa que aparecer.</p><p>Thor bufou, reafirmando que não tinha como saber que eles haviam trocado de corpos. Loki sabia disso, mas ele não perdia a oportunidade de alfinetá-lo.</p><p>Assim que deixou o quarto, viu seu corpo encolhido sentado no sofá, abraçando o travesseiro. Era uma cena de dar pena.</p><p>Decidiu preparar algo para beberem enquanto conversavam. Só que não sabia ao certo o que falar para Peter sobre sua relação com Thor. As relações incestuosas em Asgard eram punidas com severidade, coisa que Odin proibiu desde muito antes de Thor e ele terem nascido.</p><p>Não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas a lenda dizia que Brandar e Kalifa, dois irmãos de sangue fugiram e tiveram um filho, a besta da floresta Negra. Uma história horrível que contavam para crianças que desobedeciam os pais, a tal besta os pegaria caso não se comportassem. Era uma história sem pé nem cabeça para falar a verdade, assim como muitas outras que Odin contava as vezes.</p><p>Assim que preparou o chá com saches de ervas finas, Loki levou para Peter.</p><p>Sentou ao lado dele no sofá e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Apenas viu sua cabeça balançar timidamente, era estranho se ver de fora, não era nada parecido com um espelho. Já que sua aparência no momento era de vergonha e miséria pura.</p><p>Peter bebeu o chá e aos poucos foi se desapegando do travesseiro que estava em seu colo.</p><p>— Eu não sei dizer quando isso começou. — Comentou Loki, segurando a xícara de chá com as duas mãos. — Mas quando me vi, estávamos tão envolvidos nisso que não tinha mais como se afastar.</p><p>— Quer dizer que... — Peter ergueu a cabeça, vencendo a vergonha e o encarou. — Isso já acontece faz tempo?</p><p>Loki confirmou, balançando a cabeça positivamente.</p><p>— Você pode me julgar a vontade, eu não me importo. — Loki afirmou, terminando de beber o café. — As pessoas costumam fazer isso sem saber exatamente o que se passa na vida dos outros.</p><p>Peter riu, olhando-o de volta.</p><p>— O senhor está sempre julgando as pessoas da Terra.</p><p>— Eu sei, isso porque eu já vivi tempo demais para saber que não faz sentido muitas das coisas que vocês fazem. — Ele suspirou. — Olha, sinto muito por você ter passado por esse tipo de situação. Thor está constrangido e não vai sair daquele quarto tão cedo.</p><p>— Eu acho que não tem problema. — Peter pigarreou. — Digo, ele não sabia que eu era você e você não era você.</p><p>— Vou mandá-lo embora, então amanhã terminamos esse assunto. — Loki se levantou, ainda pouco acostumado com sua condição atual.</p><p>— Pode deixá-lo dormir aqui. — Peter se levantou e depois sentou novamente com as mãos sobre a perna. — Eu fico no sofá e você dorme lá.</p><p>Loki até pensou em discordar, mas estava louco para retornar ao quarto e fazer Thor sofrer mais um pouco por ter sido um ogro assustando o garoto.</p><p>— Muito bem, eu vou apagar a luz da cozinha, se precisar de algo, bate na porta.</p><p>— Ah! Eu nem vou chegar perto dela. — Peter deitou rapidamente na cama, cobrindo-se com a coberta. — Na verdade, senhor, eu... sabe.</p><p>Peter gaguejou, enquanto encarava a porta. Loki compreendeu o que incomodava. Suspirou, exausto com aquele longo dia, passando a mão nos cabelos curtos.</p><p>— Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar aquele ogro de Asgard colocar a mão no seu corpo.</p><p>— Obrigado, senhor. — Peter voltou a deitar.</p><p>Loki entrou no quarto e fez o que mais gostava, perturbar a mente de Thor falando sobre o trauma que Peter estava passando. Mas depois que ficou cansativa a discussão, Loki mudou de assunto, conversaram sobre a estratégia de ir até o Cairo no dia seguinte e encontrar a placa dourada, onde poderiam criar um feitiço e voltar ao normal.</p><p>— Tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo? — Thor o questionou, mantendo uma distância segura entre eles no quarto.</p><p>Loki deitou na cama, espreguiçando o corpo. Quando abriu os olhos, Thor o vigiava como um gato largado na sarjeta. Bateu a mão na cama, chamando-o, mas o irmão sequer se moveu.</p><p>Oh! É mesmo. Ele era um jovem humano que não fazia o tipo do Asgardiano. De qualquer forma, não iria dormir com Thor parado feito um poste no quarto. Combinou que dividirem a cama não era assim tão problemático, desde que mantivesse as mãos bem longe do corpo de Peter.</p><p>Eventualmente, em algum momento da noite, acabaram dormindo abraçados. E quando acordou, Loki sentiu o braço dormente. Thor havia girado na cama e deitado em cima.</p><p>Loki deu alguns tapas nas costas do deus do trovão, afastando-o para conseguir tirar o braço de cima dele.</p><p>— Senhor Loki, Senhor Thor. — A voz do outro lado da porta os chamou. — Já amanheceu. São sete horas de viagem até Londres, temos que estar no aeroporto daqui duas horas.</p><p>— Já vou levantar. — Loki respondeu, empurrando Thor para fora da cama.</p><p>Ainda cansado, Loki espreguiçou-se, não havia dormido bem a noite toda, sempre em alerta e desconfortável. Foi ainda mais estranho acordar com uma ereção matutina e ter que se esgueirar até o banheiro para que não fosse flagrado naquela condição.</p><p>Seu olhar diante do espelho era de pura sonolência, mas não possuía as costumeiras olheiras que tanto o incomodava por ter tido a infelicidade de trabalhar de madrugada como taxista. Aprender a dirigir foi moleza, mas aprender a lidar com humanos ingratos, isso sim era complicado.</p><p>Loki lavou o rosto e passou um filtro solar, descobriu da pior maneira o que eram queimadura solar e não queria passar por aquele problema novamente. Olhou melhor no espelho e deparou-se com algo vermelho crescendo bem na ponta do nariz. Tantos momentos específicos para aquilo acontecer, uma espinha apareceria logo agora?</p><p>Depois de tomar banho e se sentir um pouco renovado, Loki aceitou a xícara de café que Peter preparou. Ele bebericou o café, observando a cara de tacho que Thor e Peter manifestavam. Mandou o garoto se arrumar melhor, colocando um terno e um par de sapatos novos que estavam dentro de uma caixa dentro do armário.</p><p>Peter foi rapidamente, ainda com as maçãs coradas passando por Thor.</p><p>— Acho que ele nunca vai me olhar novamente do mesmo jeito que antes. — Thor lamentou.</p><p>— Preocupe-se com o que vai usar nessa viagem, não vamos sair daqui com você vestindo uma capa vermelha e esse tapa olho de pirata.</p><p>Desceram as escadas do prédio em silêncio, foi igualmente silencioso no táxi até o aeroporto. Thor sentou na frente, enquanto Peter e Loki iam atrás.</p><p>— Eu consegui mais uma passagem, mas ainda não tem confirmação de qual poltrona será. — Ned falou pelo telefone, orientando Peter a procurar o guichê no aeroporto.</p><p>— Espero que seja um poltrona grande. — Thor comentou, virando a cabeça para trás. — Sabe, para conseguir acomodar minhas pernas. Porque eu sou grande.</p><p>— Entendemos, Thor. — Loki respondeu e o silêncio constrangedor voltou.</p><p>No aeroporto, a novidade era que a poltrona que sobrou ficava na primeira classe. E Loki foi bastante convincente em seus argumentos sobre ser ele quem deveria viajar na primeira classe. Dessa forma, assim que embarcou, sentou-se numa confortável poltrona e foi muito bem atendido nas sete horas seguintes até Londres. Até conseguiu dormir um pouco para despertar antes do avião pousar.</p><p>Com as energias renovadas, Loki encontrou a dupla da viagem executiva para fazer a conexão até o Cairo.</p><p>O avião para o Egito decolaria dali duas horas, eles teriam um tempo para pensar no plano de ação. O problema era que o trio não conseguiu ir longe demais sem chamar a atenção de alguém que não deveria estar naquele lugar, ou melhor, a coisa.</p><p>Peter quase engoliu o canudo do refrigerante que bebia quando viu a Mark VII pousar diante de seus olhos. Loki apenas girou os olhos, enquanto Thor começava as desculpas que foram ignoradas. O capacete do Homem de Ferro se abriu e uma pequena tela com a cara de Tony Stark apareceu.</p><p>— Sinceramente, garoto, você achou que eu não iria notar que comprou passagens de avião com o cartão corporativo da minha empresa? — Tony perguntou.</p><p>— Na verdade, não. — Peter tentou se justificar, enfiando mais os pés pelas mãos. — Mês passado compramos uma moto com o cartão e nem sequer percebeu.</p><p>— Uma moto? Sério? — Tony não parecia bravo, talvez surpreso. — Enfim, vocês têm um minuto ou menos até o agente de imigração aparecer aí e deportar todos para a boa e velha América. Onde a gente mente para bilionários usando seu dinheiro, mas sem beneficiar super vilões.</p><p>— O senhor Loki não é um vilão. — Peter respondeu de forma intensa. Esquecendo que sua figura não era a mesma, ele estava no corpo de Loki.</p><p>— Sério, falando sobre você em terceira pessoa? — Tony riu. — Eu achava que havia um limite para vilões parecerem ridículos.</p><p>Loki, no corpo de Peter, deu um passo a frente e pigarreou, ajeitando o moletom no corpo.</p><p>— O que ele quer dizer é que foi tudo um engano e estávamos tentando ajudar o Senhor Thor com uma missão. — Loki acenou para Thor que aproximou-se movendo a mão na frente da Mark VII.</p><p>— Tony, satisfação e rever você.</p><p>— Porque não pediu ajuda para os Vingadores?</p><p>— Longa história, preciso conseguir uma placa de ouro. — Thor coçou o queixo. — Ela é assim quadrada e tem uns desenhos estranhos.</p><p>Loki cruzou os braços, não sabia como conseguiu acabar com sua vida daquela forma. Houve um dia que ele governou Asgard, mesmo mentindo para todo seu povo fingindo que era Odin. Ele também quase conquistou outros reinos, e agora estava no saguão de um aeroporto, chamando mais atenção do que necessário, prestes a ser deportado para a América. Não poderia ficar pior.</p><p>Peter no corpo de Loki terminava de explicar a importância da placa, enquanto Thor concordava com tudo.</p><p>— Vou enviar Mark VII até lá e resolvo isso em algumas horas, me encontre na Torre Stark.</p><p>A ligação foi finalizada e Loki entendeu que as coisas sempre poderiam piorar, e não precisava se esforçar muito.</p><p>Felizmente um avião das indústrias Stark estava disponível para eles naquele aeroporto. Retornaram para Nova Iorque em sete horas, sendo levados para a Torre Stark por um carro particular da empresa.</p><p>— Desculpe, Senhor Loki. As coisas não saíram como a gente planejou. — Peter falou desanimado, apoiando o queixo com a mão, enquanto observava a paisagem pela janela do carro. — Teria sido divertido invadir o Museu.</p><p>— Parece que minha influência está surtindo muito mais efeito do que esperado. — Ele respondeu. — Só precisamos usar a placa sem ninguém se intrometer.</p><p>— Pode deixar, não vou levantar suspeitas. — Peter prometeu, mas a primeira pessoa que encontraram na entrada do prédio foi Ned, seu melhor amigo. Dali para as coisas darem errado bastou todos começarem a abrir a boca respondendo as perguntas diferente. Com um tapa na própria testa, Loki quem decidiu falar a verdade e no final, esperou o julgamento dos Vingadores presentes.</p><p>E o lado bom era que o Dr. Banner não estava no prédio naquele momento, nem o Gavião Arqueiro.</p><p>A troca de corpos seria possível caso conseguissem traduzir os inscritos da placa de cura. Sorte deles que pelo menos duas pessoas no prédio tinham conhecimento em hieróglifos. Na verdade, uma delas não era uma pessoa, mas fazia parecer que era.</p><p>— O escaneamento foi finalizado, senhor, a tradução está em andamento. Alguns segundos para a conclusão.</p><p>— Obrigado, JARVIS. — Tony falou, sentado em cima de sua mesa. — Eu queria saber exatamente o que pretendiam fazer caso essa aventura não desse certo.</p><p>— Senhor Stark, eu sinto muito por ter sido descuidado, eu prometo que não vou mais decepcionar.</p><p>— Relaxa, garoto. — Tony aproximou-se de Peter, encarando-o com os olhos bem próximos do rosto dele. — Eu imagino que você já esteja tendo o seu castigo vivendo no corpo desse feiticeiro de quinta. — Ele virou, esfregando as mãos. — Bem, eu tenho um Baile importante para perder, não estou muito a fim de ficar aqui então vou deixar vocês a vontade e fingir que estou atrasado para a festa e ver se a Pepper não desiste também. Divirtam-se crianças.</p><p>Ele saiu, após um aceno com a mão.</p><p>— A tradução foi concluída. — JARVIS avisou.</p><p>— Está pronto para retornar ao seu corpo garoto? — Loki estava parado na frente de Peter. As horas vivendo no corpo dele deu tanto trabalho, mas no fim não foi a pior coisa que aconteceu em sua vida.</p><p>— Sei lá, parece divertido ser alto. — Ele riu e depois concordou que era a melhor e única coisa para ser feita no momento.</p><p> </p><p>Depois de tantos problemas e tudo dando errado, finalmente algo deu certo. Ao deixar a Torre Stark, Loki sentiu o vento de Nova Iorque balançar seus cabelos. Era uma sensação incrivelmente deliciosa ser ele novamente. Olhou para trás e viu Thor e Peter conversando com mais proximidade.</p><p>Ótimo, menos um problema para Loki resolver. Não que ele estivesse preocupado com o que Peter achava ou deixava de achar sobre sua relação com o irmão.</p><p>— Venham, vamos tirar uma foto. — Peter sugeriu e Thor puxou Loki pelo ombro. — Quem sabe da próxima vez eu não tenho mais sorte de entrar no corpo do senhor Thor?</p><p>Loki estreitou os olhos, sentindo-se ofendido. Que história era aquela de “mais” sorte?</p><p>— Tira outra, eu pisquei. — Ele falou emburrado. Esperando que nunca mais mudasse de corpo com qualquer pessoa que fosse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Acabou :3<br/>Foi um conto curtinho mesmo, fiz de presente para uma amiga.<br/>Beijos, e obrigada por ler.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>